


All I Wanna Do

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin wakes up next to Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "waking up in bed" trope. There are some inherent flaws in this story, but I kind of lack the energy to edit it more than I already have (I took out an entire scene that made up about a fourth of my original draft and incorporated some of it into the second part of this version), given how much I try not to care about LOK these days.
> 
> Trigger warning for alcohol. 12 points to anyone who catches the reference in the fourth paragraph.

"Grnf." Bolin snorted as he flipped onto his side. Or at least, he tried to, until he was stopped by something large and soft. "Get over, Pabu," he muttured, his words slurred.

The lump beside him emitted a soft groan of its own. "What is it, Pabu?" he asked exasperatedly, opening his eyes and turning to see what his furry best friend was up to — and was shocked to instead see a mess of dark human hair.

"Asami?" he nearly shrieked.

The person in question stirred and flopped from her side onto her back, then turned her head and glared. "Last night never happened," she drawled. "I've drawn a veil over last night."

"Last night?" Bolin gasped. "We didn't —" He urgently flipped the covers off of himself, checking the sheets and his pants for any telltale wet spots.

"No, we didn't," Asami said, unusually stridently. "Not even close."

Bolin blushed. "Then what —"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

Bolin pouted. "You sure are grumpy today."

Asami chuckled in spite of herself. "You've never been around me when I'm sleep-deprived before," she muttered.

With a yawn, Bolin stretched his legs and spread his arms outward, striking Asami's forehead as he did. He blushed furiously. "Sorry! I didn't mean to," he squealed, then drew his limbs tightly around his trunk.

"That's all right," Asami said, only a bit grudgingly as she pushed a lock of hair from her face. They lay silent for a moment.

"So," Asami said lightly. "I noticed you haven't jumped out of my bed yet."

"W-well, I..." Bolin stammered.

"I'm only kidding," Asami assured him. She lazily pulled the cover off of herself. "Don't worry, Bo. I'll get up."

As she left, Bolin glimpsed her face in the mirror by the door and thought he saw the glistening of tears beneath her eyes. What _had_ happened last night? he wondered. His mind must have gone numb from the drinks; he recalled spending most of the night with his arm around Asami's shoulders, just enjoying the tactile contact with her, and he even seemed to remember stumbling into her mansion, too woozy to make it back to his own apartment, but he wasn't sure if that was a real recollection or just a dream. And anyway, it didn't explain why they'd wound up in the same bed...

* * *

Asami breathed deeply and inhaled the steam rising from her teacup. If only she could stop focusing on how embarrassing it was to have woken up with Bolin next to her, she thought.

She scowled to herself as she heard his tread on the stairs. It wasn't as if she'd expected him to just disappear, but it was disquieting how omnipresent he seemed to be. "Asami!" she heard him call from the hallway. She rubbed her temples. "When will the world stop torturing me?" she murmured to herself, feeling unusually but satisfyingly melodramatic.

"Oh, there you are," Bolin said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen, smiling in his sweetly confused way.

"Mm-hmm," she muttered. It was a struggle to hide her nervousness, though why exactly she  _was_ nervous, she couldn't quite say. At any rate, it seemed unfounded, since Bolin seemed merely curious about how he'd ended up in her house. Or perhaps that was just his face, she reflected; he often looked like a confused puppy.

He shifted his stance and raised his hand to play with his hair, showing his first signs of discomfort. "Asami," he said slowly, whether from tiredness or anxiety she didn't know, "I really need to know what happened last night."

Asami smiled wanly into her teacup. "It's really embarrassing," she said, hoping to put him off.

Bolin raised his eyebrows. "I embarrassed you? I didn't do anything — untoward, did I?" he asked beseechingly.

She laughed in spite of herself. "Oh, no, Bolin," she assured him. "I just embarrassed myself."

"Oh." Bolin appeared even more confused. "So it's not about me?" he prompted, his voice quiet.

Asami shook her head and twirled the end of her teabag absentmindedly. "Would it be okay if I loved you, Bolin?" she asked. "Sorry," she quickly added. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ... it's all right." Bolin seated himself at the island and tried to look Asami in the eye, but she averted his gaze.

She drew in her breath slowly, let it out carefully. "I..." she began.  _I can't do it_ , she thought, but Bolin's interested expression led her on. "I needed someone to be with me. Just physically, and emotionally. Not sexually, I mean. And I thought... it would be nice if it were you, because I — guess I love you," she confessed, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry, Bo." She choked back a tear. She knew that any second, he'd reject her. He'd do it gently, say he still wanted to be her friend, but he couldn't love her quite that way. Better to get it over with now, though. She braced herself.

Bolin smiled lightly. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For needing you," she whispered, as if speaking more to herself than to him. "For falling for you."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that lasted several seconds before Bolin broke it. "So, are you asking if it's okay if you like me?"

"Yeah," she admitted, "but you —"

"It is," he interrupted. "But only if it's okay that I like you too."

She raised her head to meet his eye at last. "You don't have to say that," she said kindly, though she couldn't hold back an affectionate smile.

"Yes, I do!" he insisted. "Because it's true. Is it so surprising that I'd like you? You're nice, even to Korra after ... well ... and you like cars and you look pretty even when you've just gotten out of bed and... you're great!" He beamed.

Asami smiled widely and seated herself next to him. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course!"

She took his hand, raised it to her mouth, and kissed it tenderly. "Thanks, Bo. You're sweet."

He blushed. "Yeah. You are too."


End file.
